X, Y and Z
by MyHero
Summary: Three dabbles relating to things that begin with the last three letters of the Alphabet. Xeric – Wally remembers Bialya. Yomp – Bruce and Dick yomp and Alfred doesn't approve. Za – The team debates on what to have for dinner. 3 of 3 posted
1. Xeric

**X, Y and Z - Xeric**

**Summary:** Three dabbles relating to things that begin with the last three letters of the Alphabet.

**Story one**: Xeric – Wally remembers Bialya.

**Beta**: By the always wonderful youngjusticefanatic! Thank you!

**Word Count:** about 482 words

**Authors note:** Trying get out of a funk, and I want a story for every letter of the alphabet. And guess what? Turns out that the letter X was easiest to find and right… Who would have thought?

Does anyone even read this? Anyways I was wondering, **would you guys rather have something sooner and have to wait for more or wait now and get more (all of it) later? **I have a large part of chapter two, done and the perfect spot to stop and post. I have a large part to go and I have hit writers block, so do you want what I have now or to wait it out?

**Story a Day!**

* * *

**Xeric (adj.) - dry or desert-like conditions; having very little moisture.**

Wally glared at the picture in his textbook before turning his gaze back to the teacher. Of course, they would be studying Bialya in his History class. The red-head dug his pen into the margins of his of his notebook, scribbling a line of blue. Personally, Wally could spend the rest of his life without hearing, seeing or knowing anything more about Bialya. The line morphed into a lightning bolt and the doodle grew into the flash logo.

"Mr. West." A voice broke through the teens thoughts.

"Yeah?" Wally asked, jumping slightly at the sudden interruption. The sound of laughter echoed around the classroom.

The teacher tutted in disapproval, "Mr. West I know my lectures are not very exciting but the very least you could do is pay attention."

"I'm listening!" The teen defended.

The Woman eyed him with disbelief, "Then what did I just say about Bialya's climate?" she asked.

The fastest boy tried to shake off the sudden feeling of the sun's rays bleeding into his cloths. The memories of a dehydrated, dying Aqualad flashed before his eyes. His mouth went dry at the thought, and his tongue felt like sand paper. Wally swallowed dryly, remembering the scorching heat and endless sand of Bialya.

"Xeric." The teacher announced, sounding as if she just proved a point.

Wally was forced back to reality, to be met by the smug look of his history teacher.

"Bialya is an Xeric nation meaning it is a dry, desert like country that gets very little moister." She continued. "I would recommend writing that down Mr. West, you never know when it is going to be on a test."

Wally fought the urge to roll his eyes, and pretended to scribble down the information. "Yeah," Wally muttered to himself; the pen broke through the first layer of paper, ripping into the piece below it. "Xeric."


	2. Yomp

**X, Y and Z - Yomp**

**Summary:** Three dabbles relating to things that begin with the last three letters of the Alphabet.

**Story two**:Yomp – Bruce and Dick yomp and Alfred doesn't approve.

**Beta**: By the always wonderful youngjusticefanatic! Thank you!

**Word Count:** about 669 words

**Authors note:** Trying get out of a funk, and I want a story for every letter of the alphabet. And guess what? Turns out that the letter X was easiest to find and right… Who would have thought?

I know I already asked, but I am keeping this here... Does anyone even read this? Anyways I was wondering, **would you guys rather have something sooner and have to wait for more or wait now and get more (all of it) later? **I have a large part of chapter two, done and the perfect spot to stop and post. I have a large part to go and I have hit writers block, so do you want what I have now or to wait it out?

* * *

**_Yomp - Verb._**** To walk hard and with vigour. [1900s]**

Alfred loved both his wards very much. Neither of them deserved to have their families ripped away at young ages, and he remains supportive as they attempt to save others from experiencing similar pain. The butler turned father figure, turned grandfather figure, takes pride in their goal to save the world, even when it breaks his heart.

Alfred loved Bruce and Dick as if they were his own blood.

It was the days where the father and son spend time together – without the capes and cowls- that Alfred enjoyed the most. It was the rare occasions where Bruce would let go of the Batman mask and party boy persona; where it wasn't about the mission or work and the duo acted like a father and son.

Those moments were rare, and became more infrequent as Dick aged.

Alfred watched the two run around in the backyard through rain splattered windows. The duo was coated in layers of dirt and rain from running through the mud of the garden in an advanced game of tag. A smile danced across the butlers face, as Dick flew past the door trailing across the grass, fleeing away from Bruce who was hot on his heels. A soft chuckle escaped, when Bruce slipped on a patch of muddy grass and landed on his butt in a puddle. Dick stopped a few feet away to laugh at his adopted father, a hand clutched around his chest. Dialog was shared, but the words disappeared under the sound of the storm then Bruce was off the ground and back to the chase.

Alfred pulled an umbrella from the stand by the door and let himself out the back. The butler waited for the two to come closer before clearing his throat. Bruce and Dick turned their attention to the elderly man almost instantly. Alfred singled the duo over with a finger, waiting for them at the edge of the patio; Father-son duo came to a slippery stop in front of the British gentleman.

"Hey Alfy!" Dick called, "What brings you out?"

"I came with a warning Master Richard." The butler began frowning ever so slightly, "I would recommend that you cease from your yomping through my garden or you might find yourself dependent on Master Bruce for meals." Alfred suppressed a smile, as twin looks of horror flashed in front of him. "Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded eagerly, "Sorry about that Alfred," Bruce tried to amend, shooting a sheepish glance over to the partially squished flowerbeds. "I guess we got a little carried away."

"That I can see Master Bruce." Alfred did an obvious once over on the duo's muddy cloths before turning back to the door. "I will have a fresh change of clothes and hot chocolate ready for when you two are ready to come in." he announced, "Until then I would try to keep your yomping on the grass."


	3. Za

**X, Y and Z - Za**

**Summary:** Three dabbles relating to things that begin with the last three letters of the Alphabet.

**Story three**: Za – The team debates on what to have for dinner.

**Beta**: By the always wonderful youngjusticefanatic! Thank you!

**Word Count:** about 682 words

**Authors note:** Trying get out of a funk, and I want a story for every letter of the alphabet. And guess what? Turns out that the letter X was easiest to find and right… Who would have thought?

I know I already asked, but I am keeping this here... Does anyone even read this? Anyways I was wondering, **would you guys rather have something sooner and have to wait for more or wait now and get more (all of it) later? **I have a large part of chapter two, done and the perfect spot to stop and post. I have a large part to go and I have hit writers block, so do you want what I have now or to wait it out?

I wouldn't recommend you guys useing Za in your normal daily life, but who am I to stop you.

* * *

**Za – Noun. Abbreviation of "Pizza" (American slang from the 90's)**

Wally pounded his head against the table, "I am hungry!" he announced with a groan. The rest of the team turned their attention to the whining speedster sitting at the kitchen table.

"Then feed yourself, Baywatch." Artemis suggested, smirking at Wally from across the table.

Wally didn't even raise his head from wooden counter, "But we have, like nothing in the mountain." The red-head moaned, "And I'm starving."

"You aren't starving Wally." Robin rolled his eyes behind his customary sunglasses.

"Super metabolism, dude." Wally argued, finally lifting his head to stare at his best friend with pleading eyes, "I need to eat all the time."

"And we have food." The Boy Wonder continued, walking around the island to pull open the fridge.

"Yeah, fruits and vegetables-" The red-head pulled a face, "Nothing good to eat."

"It is healthy for you." Aqualad argued from his seat next to Artemis. "You should really eat more nutritious food Wally."

The team speedster waved his hand dismissively, "Why? I burn it off right away anyways. I just want something greasy."

"Like what?" Superboy asked, leaning against the counter next to Robin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello Megan!" The Martian yelled, interrupting any possible recommendations from the rest of the team. "How about we order za?"

All eyes snapped to the green-skinned girl in confusion.

A blush creeps over the girls green cheeks, as she second-guessed her announcement, "You know, za."

The rest of the team stares at her with blank expressions, before realization flashes across Robin's face. "You mean pizza!" he said.

Megan nodded and ducked her head in embarrassment, her face burnt red in humiliation.

"Great idea, beautiful. I want sausage, mushroom and pineapple!" Wally announced, "And another with green peppers, onions and Canadian bacon."

Artemis pulled a face, "Gross, I just want a cheese za."

Megan smiled at her friend in thanks for the use of her word, the red tint faded from the girls face.

"I think Megan should choose a za because it was her idea." Superboy interrupted, his tone announcing that it wasn't really up for argument.

Kaldur nodded along, "I agree." The leader turned to the Martian expectantly. "What toppings would you like?"

"I don't know. I have never really had any before." Megan admitted sheepishly, "But I have seen people getting pepperoni on TV."

Wally gasped in exaggerated horror, "Never had za? Then you are in for a treat tonight. We can get a bunch and try a bunch of combinations."

Robin slapped his hand down on the island counter, drawing in the team's attention. "Guys, I think we have bigger things to worry than what to get on the za." Robin interjected staring around the table with a serious face. "How do we get them to deliver if we live in a mountain?"


End file.
